The Power of Love
by Shaylybab2032
Summary: We all know The Guardians of Childhood but there is another group of Guardians they are allied with that protect the Earth itself. They are The Element Guardians. When a dangerous enemy of The Elements breaks free they must call on The Guardians of Childhood to help defeat him once and for all. Will their combined powers be enough or is a stronger bond needed? JackxOC
1. The Element Guardians

**A/N I may be a little late to the game of ROTG fanfics, but I recently watched the movie again and got the idea for this story. I hope there are still readers in this fandom but either way I am having fun writing again! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it characters. I do however own the plot for this particular story and the characters I have created for said story.**

 _ **The Power of Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Element Guardians**_

It was a bitter cold night, the smell of winter snow with a hint of blood was in the air. The full moon hung low, big, and abnormally bright in the night sky. So low and so bright it was almost as if the moon was watching the scene on the iced over lake below unfold.

Two men stood on the ice. One stood just on the edge where the iced over water met the land. He was wearing a long, dark red, cape coat. The coat had gold trim along the cuffs of the sleeves, the collar, and the front seam where the gold buttons and buttonholes were located. The coat was unbuttoned so you could see the burnt orange color, loose fitting, button up shirt underneath the coat along with the black trouser style pants he wore. He had on a pair of plain black boots that had the look of a few years of wear on them. Around his neck he wore a clear crystal on a leather rope. The crystal looked as if it held a small flame inside of it. Around his waist was a sheath for a long length saber sword, but the sheath was empty.

He held his saber tightly in his right hand. He stood in a fighting stance. The blade of his saber was long and it gleamed in the moonlight. The handle of his saber was the same red as his coat with a flame design carved along the base.

The man had a muscular, fit body and a chiseled face complete with a slight cleft chin. The weathering in his face put him in his mid forties. He had shoulder length black hair with a bright reddish orange streak going down either side of his head. He had his hair tightly pulled back out of his face though. He had bright orange eyes that narrowed in a mix of anger, disbelief, and a slight bit of pain at the man standing across from him in the middle of the frozen over lake.

"How could you Lemiel?! She was an innocent!" He said to the man standing across from him.

Lemiel stood in the middle of the frozen over pond next to a hole in the ice. He wore clothes similar to those of the man who had spoken to him, except for the colors. While the gold accent was the same everything else Lemiel wore was black. He had a much younger face with very short black hair on his head. His eyes were blood red. He too had a sheath for a saber around his waist and his too was empty.

He however held his blade loosely at his side in his right hand. He did not take a fighting stance for he had already dealt his damage. The blade of his saber dripped blood onto the ice that slowly made its way into the cold water from the gaping hole that was in the ice between the two men.

Lemiel, who had been watching the blood drip onto the ice and into the water smiling looked up and smiled at the man across from him and laughed slightly. "What are you going to do about it Ember? Send me into the same watery grave I sent her to?"

"You and I both know that will do no good. My friend and I have an idea of what to do though." Ember replied looking towards the moon and pulling the crystal off the leather rope around his neck.

Lemiel watched in confusion as Ember threw the crystal. It landed a foot in front of him and began to glow. The glow from the crystal became brighter and brighter, hypnotizing him as it did. When he finally realized what was happening he only had time to look at Ember and say one final threat.

"I will break free, mark my words!" Lemiel screamed.

Suddenly the light from the crystal was gone and so was Lemiel. The crystal lay on the ice. It was now black with a swirling flame inside of it. Ember walked to where the crystal was and gently picked it up. He stared down at the crystal for a moment before looking back to the moon.

"What now old friend?"

No sooner had the question left his lips the ice beneath his feet began to glow and the water that was visible through the hole in the ice began to bubble. His question was about to be answered.

* * *

 _ **300 years later**_

Ember paced back and forth in a large room. The room was 3 stories in height and the length of a football field. The floors were made of white marble and the walls, also marble, were a deep blue color. The ceiling was glass and showed the beautiful starry night sky in all it's glory. It was a full moon tonight. Suspended as if by magic in the middle of the room was a globe. This model of Earth took up two of the three stories in the room and an equal amount of length.

At the end of the room where Ember paced there was a set of very large wooden double doors. Across from the doors and in front of the globe was a large table. The table was covered in buttons and levers. It was in front of this table that Ember paced. He wore the same outfit as he did long ago and his face nor his body had aged a day.

Hearing footsteps outside the double doors he stopped pacing and looked to the doors just in time to see one of them open. He smiled at the girl that entered.

She was around eighteen years old and absolutely beautiful. She had ocean blue eyes and wavy light blonde hair. Her blonde hair reached to the end of her shoulders and had blue streaks that matched her eyes all throughout. In her hair she wore a headband made of blue sapphire gems and blue and white sea shells.

She had on a baby blue tank top that had flowy material all the way down her back to her waist but the front was cut about where her ribs ended and showed the rest of her stomach from there. Her short shorts were simple dark blue fabric that form fitted to her body. Around her waist was a loose fitting belt made of blue and white seashells and blue sapphire gems. The belt matched her headband perfectly. On her right wrist she wore a thin silver chain that had a single charm in the shape of a trident.

Her name was Arianna. She and Ember were part of a small group called The Element Guardians. Where The Guardians of Childhood that we all know and love watched over the children of the world and guarded their hopes, wonder, and dreams; the Element Guardians watched over and guarded the planet itself.

Ember was the fire guardian and Arianna was the water guardian. There was also Helios who was the air guardian and Liam the earth guardian. Together they made up the Element Guardians. They had each been hand selected by The Man in the Moon himself, each for their own reasons.

The four guardians were closely allied with The Guardians of Childhood, but huge difference in what they were guardians of hardly ever had them working together. Except for special occasions that is. Like when The Man in the Moon chooses a new addition to the childhood guardians. Tonight would be one of the rare nights where every one of the guardians from each group would be in the same room.

North had contacted Ember soon after he and the other childhood guardians had defeated Pitch to inform him of what had happened and about the new guardian. They both agreed that the new guardian needed to meet The Elements.

"What can I do for you Arianna?" Ember asked as he noticed the slight apprehension in Arianna's eyes.

"I had a vision Ember."

In addition to being water guardian with powers to match, Arianna also had the gift of future sight. Every now and then she would get a glimpse of a possible future through a vision. It is only a possible future because the future is constantly changing based on the choices that are made. Her visions were the future outcome of a certain set of choices that were being made.

The panic in Arianna's voice made Ember's smile drop immediately. "What did you see my dear?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"Something or someone is coming. I felt anger and evil. Then I saw the fire amulet you keep in your room burst and the entire room was engulfed in flame. The only thing I could see through the fire was a pair of blood red eyes." She explained.

Ember's thoughts quickly went to a black crystal with a swirling flame inside of it that was sitting inside of a glass case in his bedroom. The case had had many spells and charms put on it preventing anyone or anything from getting to it. It had sat in this case untouched for three hundred years now. He was the only one of the Elements that knew the evil that laid dorment in this crystal he had called the fire amulet. He knew he had to take her vision seriously and increase the protection around it. He couldn't risk what was inside breaking free.

"I will move the amulet to the vault and increase the protection around it. I promise I will make sure your vision doesn't come to pass. Please, don't worry anymore about it." He told her in a tone meant to calm her. "While I tend to that, I need you to round up Helios and Liam and meet me in the main sitting room. Our guests will be arriving soon."

Trusting everything Ember said without hesitation she nodded. "Yes sir." She said and left the room in search of the other Elements closing the door behind her.

Ember looked to the full moon shining in the sky as he took a deep breath and left the room as well to do what he had told Arianna he was going to do.

* * *

The home base of The Element Guardians was a lot like a palace of long ago. There were bedrooms for each of The Elements along with a few extra rooms to accommodate any guests that may come along. Though these days the only ones that occupied the palace were The Elements and the magical sprites that worked for them much like the yetis that worked for North at the North Pole.

The palace also had rooms for each of The Elements to train in, a large kitchen, a dining hall, libraries, sitting rooms, a ball room, and many others. There was also a beautiful courtyard outside the front entrance. The courtyard had a large fountain in the middle which held four statues representing each member of the Elements. This was where Helios and Liam sat.

Helios looked to be in his early twenties. He had short,

wavy chestnut brown hair with emerald green eyes. The warm smile that was always on his face seem to make his green eyes sparkle. He wore a simple white long sleeve shirt and white pants to match. Around his waist was a sheath which held a large dagger. The handle of the dagger was made of Pearl and had a design carved to look like wind.

Liam looked to be in his early twenties as well. He had long sandy blonde hair pulled tightly back and light brown eyes. He wore a dark brown tank top with dark green pants. He too had a dagger around his waist. The handle of his dagger was made of a dark metal with swirls of gold.

The two of them were sitting on the edge of the fountain watching the sky when Arianna walked up to them.

"What are the two of you looking at?" She asked following their gaze.

Both men turned to look at her when she spoke. They both smiled at the sight of her.

"We are watching for North's sleigh!" Helios answered excitedly, "You know how bad ass it is coming in for a landing!"

"Plus, we want to get a glimpse of this new guardian before we are introduced." Liam added standing up from his spot on the fountain. "Would you like to join us?" He asked motioning to a spot between him and Helios on the fountain.

Arianna laughed. "His name is Jack Frost. Ember told us all about him. Remember? I would love to join on watching the sleigh land though, but Ember told me to round the two of you up and meet him in the main sitting room."

Helios and Liam looked at her disappointed. "Oh come on you two!" She said as she pointed to one of the statues in the fountain. The stream of water coming out of the statue and falling to the bottom of the fountain quickly changed directions and started spraying Helios and Liam. She laughed hard as they threw their arms up trying to fend of the water and yelling for her to stop. After a minute of spraying she let the stream resume its normal path and she ran for the entrance laughing.

"No fair Arianna!" Helios yelled after her trying to sound angry but unable to hide the laughter in his voice. He snapped his fingers and a gust of wind swirled around him and Liam drying them both off.

"We are so getting you back for that!" Liam yelled, laughter in his voice as well, as they both started to run after her.

After the three of them had entered their palace and the doors shut behind them a magic portal opened high in the sky above and through it came North's sleigh. The Guardians of Childhood had arrived.

* * *

Arianna, Helios, and Liam stood facing Ember in the main sitting room of their palace. The room was decorated in dark reds and gold. There was a large fireplace that held a roaring fire. Staged around the fireplace were three dark red plush couches. The Elements stood in the middle of the couches in front of the fireplace. One of the sprites that worked in the palace had come up to Ember and he had bent down so the sprite could whisper in his ear.

As Ember stood upright he smiled at the sprite. "Thank you Talon, you can send them in." He then looked to the three Elements standing in front of him and smiled an even bigger smile. "Our guests have arrived!" He said with excitement evident in his voice.

He led the three of them away from the couch area and close to the entrance of the room. As he did the door swung open quickly and North entered quickly embracing Ember in a hug before he had time to react to the sudden entrance.

"It is so good to see you old friend!" North exclaimed in his thick Russian accent with a broad welcoming smile showing through his long white beard.

"It has been far too long!" Ember replied happily as he broke the embrace.

North, spotting the other three Elements behind Ember quickly grabbed all three of them at once in a tight embrace as well. As he did, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and finally Jack Frost walked into the room as well. North released the three Elements from his embrace and watched as Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth greeted The Elements like old friends as well. Smiling North watched as the group interacted and quickly caught up with one another. He looked over to Jack who was standing off to the side looking on with amazement. Following Jack's stare he realized he was looking at one person in particular of the group and he began to smile even wider as he made his way over to Jack putting his arm around him.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" He said as he put his arm around him.

Jack quickly looked up to North with a blush rushing to his pale face. "I uh.." he stammered.

North just laughed. "Come, I introduce you to everyone."

He walked Jack to the front of the group. Noticing the sudden addition everyone stopped talking and looked to North who still had has arm around Jack.

"Elements, I would like to formally introduce you to Jack Frost, Guardian of fun." He released Jack so he could gesture to each person as he said their name. "This is Ember, the guardian of fire and leader of The Elements. Beside him is Liam, guardian of earth. Then Helios, guardian of air. Finally, this is Arianna, guardian of water."

Ember walked up to Jack and shook his hand. "It is nice to finally meet you Jack. I have heard so much about you. As a fellow Guardian please know you are welcome in our home anytime."

Jack smiled at Ember's generosity. "Thank you Ember. Its nice to meet you as well."

Ember smiled and nodded. He then stepped aside and made his way to talk to North. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth following to join their conversation. Leaving Jack with Liam, Helios, and Arianna.

"Wow! The Jack Frost! It's so freaking cool to meet you man!" Helios said quickly as he grabbed Jack's hand in a hand shake.

Liam pushed Helios out if the way and shook Jack's hand as well. "Yeah, I agree! You will have to show us some of your powers sometime!" He added excitedly.

"Um sure we can do that sometime." Jack said cautiously. He was slightly taken aback by their enthusiasm.

Then he heard Arianna laugh. The sound sent butterflies into his stomach. As he looked over to her the butterflies in his stomach doubled. What was happening to him, he wondered. He had never had anyone cause him to feel this way. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was though. Then their eyes finally met for the first time. He saw her blush slightly and smile at him as she extended her hand to him. Could she possibly be feeling the same way he was. Suddenly realizing he was staring at her he quickly took her hand and shook it. He couldn't seem to find words at the moment though.

"It's very nice to meet you Jack." Arianna said as she thought to herself how cute he looked looking at her with his wide beautiful blue eyes.

"It's really great to meet you too." Jack said finally finding words again. Realizing he was still shaking her hand he quickly let go and looked away trying to hide another blush coming up to his pale cheeks.

A hour passed as everyone talked, catching up on the previous events with Pitch and each of The Elements getting to know Jack. Jack and Arianna stealing glances at one another when they thought no one was watching. Each trying to figure out what was blooming between them. Neither of them noticing North and Ember watching and smiling at each other knowingly.

Finally, the sprite, Talon, walked back into the room. "Excuse my interruption but dinner is served." He said.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Talon! I also must insist that you all spend the night with us tonight. It has been so long since we have all been in the same room and I know my Elements would love to get to know Jack a little more" Ember stated, glancing at Arianna as he finished.

Tooth flew up from where she was sitting and rushed to hug Ember. "Oh that's a fantastic idea!" She looked back to see if the others agreed with her.

"Aye!" Bunny said in his Australian accent

North smiled and nodded in agreement while Sandy held up two thumbs up.

"I'm definitely in!" Jack agreed. He was definitely looking forward to getting to know his new friends better, especially Arianna.

"Then it is settled! After dinner we will show you to where your rooms are." Ember said as he began to lead everyone out of the room and towards the dining hall.

* * *

Down below in the basement rooms of the palace there was a special room that had been made into a vault. Inside this vault there was a number of weapons, magical crystals, and other magical items. But far in a back corner on a large stone shelf a glass case set by itself. Inside the case was a black crystal with a swirling flame inside of it.

Ember had placed it there earlier that evening after he had put more magical protection around it. For three hundred years this crystal had laid dorment except for it's moving flame. But now, the crystal was beginning to glow and every now and then you could see it twitch ever so slightly. And if you stood very still and very quiet you could almost hear a dark and menacing laugh.


	2. Lemiel's Return

_**Chapter Two: Lemiel's Return**_

Arianna sat on the stone railing of the very top of The Elements palace overlooking the courtyard. Her legs were dangling over the side as she held onto the railing with her hands. She was looking up at the stars and full moon in the sky. There were a few fluffy clouds in the sky now. She began to get lost in her thoughts gazing at the beautiful sight. She thought about the dinner they had all shared a few hours before. It was now midnight and the palace was quiet. Everyone was sleeping aside from the few sprites still finishing up their work for the day and Sandy who had left after dinner to deliver sweet dreams. Sandy had promised to return by morning.

Dinner with the other guardians had been a welcome change. For so long the only ones that occupied the palace were The Elements and their sprites. She had loved having their company and the friendly and fun atmosphere it had created. Even Ember, who was normally serious and focused on their work had been smiling and laughing. He had even joined in on joking around with Liam and Helios. She had found herself laughing and smiling a lot more as well. She had especially enjoyed meeting Jack Frost.

When Jack smiled at her it caused butterflies in her stomach and the few times they had glanced at each other at the same time and their eyes met she felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Jack's piercing crystal blue eyes. If she was completely honest with herself she found every part of him very attractive. He stirred feelings in her that she had never felt for anyone before. She smiled to herself when she remembered the blush he had tried to hide when he shook her hand. Could he possibly be having the same feelings for her that she was having for him. She chuckled lightly to herself at the thought. No, there was no way. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the subject of her thoughts fly around the far corner of the palace.

Jack spotted her as soon as he rounded the corner and he stopped and hovered at the far corner. Butterflies instantly exploded in his stomach at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful smiling to herself as she looked up at the sky. He wished that he could be the reason she was smiling. A slight breeze started to blow and he watched as she closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her hair back. He suddenly had the urge to go talk to her. If he could form words that is. Seeing her smile and looking into her mesmerizing ocean blue eyes had seemed to make him forget the simple skill of forming a sentence. He had to try though. He wanted nothing more at this moment but to see her smile and hear her laugh. He slowly began gliding over to where she sat on the railing.

When he made it over to her she still had her eyes closed with her head tilted to the sky as she smiled. He took a deep breath as he gathered the courage to speak.

"Hey Ari! What are you doing up so late?" He asked her happily. He was rather happy with himself for saying it so easily.

That happiness was short lived though. As soon as the words left his mouth her eyes snapped open and she screamed startled by his sudden appearance in front of her. When she screamed she let go of the railing and began to fall backwards toward the stone ground. Jack quickly grabbed her hand to try and stop her from falling but it was too late. She ended up taking him with her as she fell. They both crashed onto to the stone floor with Jack on top of her.

They both laid in their compromising position on the ground for a moment staring into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. Neither of them knew how to react to their sudden closeness. At the same time they realized the position they were in and blushed fiercely. Jack had fallen on top of her with the lower portion of his body between Arianna's legs.

"Um... I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you! I definitely didn't mean to make you fall! I just wanted to say hi!" Jack said quickly as he scrambled off of her and stood up, grabbing his staff as he did. He offered a hand to her. "Please, let me help you up!"

Arianna pushed herself into a sitting position. She then took his outstretched hand and let him help her up off of the ground. When she was standing she noticed the look of horror and worry on Jack's face and began to laugh. The sound of her laugh made him relax slightly.

"It's okay Jack. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be awake or to suddenly be hovering in the air in front of me." He smiled when she said this but she could still see the embarrassment in his eyes. "I promise I'm okay, Jack and I'm glad you came to say hi." She added placing her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Her reassuring touch instantly relaxed him completely. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She dropped her hand to her side as he did. He wished she was still touching him.

"What are you doing out here so late, Ari?" He finally asked again.

She inwardly flinched at him calling her Ari. That specific shortening of her name usually angered her for reasons she didn't even understand. She started to ask him not to call her by that name but she suddenly realized that when he said it it didn't anger her at all. In fact, she actually liked it so she let it go. He could call her Ari if he wanted to. Helios and Liam would be pissed when they found out. They had never been allowed to use that name. She smiled at this thought as she walked over to the stone railing she had been sitting on. The railing went up to her waist when she stood behind it. She rested her hands on the railing as she looked up to the sky.

"I couldn't sleep so I was just stargazing."

Jack walked over and stood beside her, resting the hand that wasn't holding his staff on the railing as well. He looked at her and smiled.

Arianna continued to stare at the sky. "It's just such a beautiful sight!" She said.

"It most definitely is." He said still looking at her. He wasn't talking about the sky.

"Sometimes I wish I could reach out and touch the clouds though." Turning to look at him, she wasn't expecting to be looking in his eyes when she did. She blushed when she realized he hadn't been looking at the sky when he agreed with her about the it.

A thought occurred to Jack and he smiled brightly. "You want to touch the clouds you say?" He asked. "Then why don't we fly up and do that?"

"Uh, because I can't fly!"

"No, but I can." He offered her his hand. "Come on. I promise I won't let you fall." He added seeing the skeptical look on her face.

She looked from his smiling and excited face, to his offered hand, to the sky, and finally back to his face. "I don't know Jack." She nervously began to twirl a lock of her hair in her fingers.

He reached over and took her hand that was twirling her hair in his hand. "Please fly with me, Ari. I promise you'll love it."

His touch somehow made all her fear and anxiety melt away. She gave a small smile and took a deep breath. "Okay." She agreed as she exhaled.

Jack smiled even wider. He gently pulled her close to him and placed her arm around his neck and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. She looked up and met his eyes as he did. There was something familiar and right to both of them about having their arms wrapped around each other.

"I promise, I won't let you go." He whispered in her ear as they began to hover just above the ground.

Then without warning he took off towards the clouds. Arianna quickly wrapped her other arm around him and let out a small squeal of surprise as he did. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his chest. She felt his arm tighten protectively around her as she did. This action calmed her slightly. She started to realize the feelings of weightlessness and the wind blowing on her skin. Gaining some courage she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from Jack's chest. The view she saw took her breath away.

They seemed to be surrounded by stars so high in the sky. The moon was so big and so bright beside them. She felt Jack start to slow down. She looked around to see why and noticed the fluffy clouds now surrounding them.

"Go on." Jack said, encouraging her.

Arianna tentatively reached out and ran her hand through the cloud closest to her. It felt like running her fingers through thick, cold fog. She smiled in disbelief. Never had she imagined she would be flying around in Jack Frost's arms touching clouds. She looked around at the view around her again as she took her hand from the cloud and rested it on Jack's chest.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Jack!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, you are." Jack said

Hearing this Arianna quickly looked up at him and into his eyes not sure if she had heard him correctly. "What?" She asked. It was the only word she seemed to know at the moment.

He smiled at her lovingly. "I said, you're beautiful."

She saw him glance at her lips and he slowly started to move his face closer to her's. They both closed their eyes and Arianna started to move her face closer to his as well.

"JACK! ARIANNA!" A voice suddenly yelled jerking them out of their moment.

They both quickly looked around to find the owner of the voice and finally saw Helios and Liam standing on top of the palace where they had stood a few minutes before. Helios was waving his hands in the air as he yelled their names again. Jack sighed in annoyance and flew them back down to the top of the palace to join Helios and Liam. Jack landed softly in front of the two men and reluctantly let go of Arianna. Being interrupted had never annoyed him more.

"What were you guys doing up there? Better yet, how did you convince Arianna to fly with you? I've been trying for three hundred years and she always shoots me down!" Helios asked speaking very quickly and excitedly as soon as Jack and Arianna has touched the ground.

"Don't be so damn nosy Helios and put spaces between your words no one understands half of what you say but me and Arianna when you talk that fast." Liam scolded. "Now tell us what was so important that you had to drag me out of bed and hunt down Jack and Arianna?" The impatience in Liam's voice was very clear.

"Oh! That's right!" Helios was practically bouncing with excitement.

Jack, Arianna, and Liam exchanged glances. Liam and Arianna's glance had a hint of worry.

"Okay so I couldn't fall asleep and decided to go find Talon to see if he needed help with anything. I found him in the kitchen setting up to prepare breakfast in the morning so I helped him. While we were setting out the tableware he mentioned that he saw Ember taking something to the vault right before Jack and them arrived!" Helios explained making an evident effort to talk a little slower.

Arianna felt her heart drop. She knew exactly what Ember had moved to the vault. Her vision from earlier quickly rushed to the front of her mind. She knew exactly what Helios was going to want to do.

"Yeah, and?" Liam was getting even more impatient.

"We should go check it out! Let's show Jack one of the coolest parts about this place!" Helios said trying to convince them.

Arianna knew this was a bad idea. She hadn't told Liam or Helios about her vision and Jack had no idea of her extra sense. "I don't know about that Helios. You know Ember doesn't like us going in there without him. Plus what he put in there could be dangerous." She said trying to change his mind.

Jack looked at Arianna. He could almost feel her apprehension about doing what Helios had suggested. "Ari is right. I'm sure Ember has his reasons for not telling you what he put down there."

Liam instantly snapped his attention to Arianna when he heard Jack call her Ari. He was bracing himself for the explosion of anger that he knew was coming. But, to his complete and utter surprise it wasn't anger he saw on her face. She was smiling at Jack with gratitude for backing her up. Was she really not going to call him out on what he had just said?

A realization finally dawned on Liam. He thought about Arianna's first reaction to Jack and how she kept looking at him when she thought no one was watching during dinner. He thought about how close and cozy they looked up in the sky and finally her letting him call her Ari. Arianna liked Jack. He was also pretty sure Jack felt the same way about her. He smiled broadly at the girl he considered his sister.

"Come on guys!" Helios whined. "All I'm asking for is five minutes! We don't even have to touch anything! We will just walk around the room once and be done with it!" He tried desperately to convince them.

Liam quickly remembered how annoyed he was. "You're like a broken record, Helios! If we go and just walk around once will you let us go back to what we were doing?" He just wanted this to be over and he felt kinda bad for ruining Arianna's time with Jack.

"Yes!" Helios was practically bouncing with excitement again.

"Guys I really don't -" Arianna started to protest.

Helios grabbed both of her hands in his. "Just five minutes!" He cut her off giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Helios dropped Arianna's hands and moved in between her and Jack. He slung his arm around Jack's shoulders and began talking excitedly about what he was about to see in the vault as he led him towards the entrance to the palace.

Liam linked his arm with Arianna's and led her to the entrance as well.

Once inside walking the halls of the palace Liam made sure to keep enough distance from Jack and Helios so he could talk quietly with Arianna without them hearing. He still had his arm linked with her's.

"So, you did realize he called you Ari right?" Liam asked glancing at Arianna to see her reaction. She blushed deeply just like he thought she would.

"Uh, yeah, I uh, I know. He called me that before you two got there and I didn't correct him." She stared at the ground as she spoke letting her hair fall around her face attempting to hide her blush.

"Why?" He wanted her to confess her feelings.

"I don't know." She lied

"You're a terrible liar." He said with a laugh.

She looked up at him in surprise. "What!?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine! I wasn't completely lying though. I don't really know what it is. But, when he says it, I don't know, I like it. So, I let him call me that."

Liam laughed. "You like it because you like him!"

She stared at Liam with her mouth slightly open. How did he know?

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with an air of triumph in his voice. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"I just met him like 8 hours ago, Liam! Considering the time, I really don't think I can say I have those type of feelings for him yet!"

"Sometimes you know instantly upon meeting someone how you feel about them, Arianna. Just let yourself feel it and see what happens. I mean, he obviously feels the same way about you."

"How do you know that?"

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? That and I'm pretty sure he was about to kiss you before Helios barged in ruining your moment."

All she could do was smile. She knew he was right, even if it did scare her a little.

"Listen, all you can do is see what happens. It could be something amazing. But, if he hurts you I'll drop a boulder on his head."

Arianna laughed at his big brother tendencies and rested her head on his shoulder. They were silent the rest of the walk to the vault. Helios was still talking about every item he knew of in the vault to Jack.

Before long the four of them stood in front of the vault door. The door was made of thick metal that contrasted with the stone walls around it. There was a large combination lock above the handle and a keyhole lock underneath the handle. Without hesitation Helios walked up and turned the dial of the combination lock until he had entered the whole combination. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold key. He slid it into the keyhole and turned it. The sound of locks unlocking emitted from the door. Once they had stopped he turned the handle and pulled the door open.

Arianna felt sick. She let go of Liam's arm and made her way to stand beside Helios "I would just like to go on the record and say that I think this is a bad idea!"

Helios looked at her and grinned. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked then entered the vault.

"That sounds a lot like some famous last words." Liam said as he followed Helios.

Jack moved to stand beside Arianna. "We don't have to go in." He could feel her unease again.

"Helios will drag us in if we don't." She knew she didn't have a choice.

"Then we will go in together." He said taking a chance an lacing his fingers with her's as he did.

She looked at him and nodded. Holding his hand somehow made her feel a little better. They walked through the vault door together.

The vault was set up with stone shelves that made aisles in the room. The shelves were full of metal and wooden cases, weapons from different eras, magical crystals of every color, and a few mundane items that had a magical feel to them. The group walked the many aisles of the vault in silence. After a few minutes of walking through the aisles Liam found his impatience again.

"Alright Helios your time is up. There is nothing new in here." Liam said stopping in front of Helios.

"We aren't even all the way through yet!" Helios protested. Just then something caught his eye. There was an amber glow coming from the back corner of the room. "Hey what's that?" He started jogging towards the glow without waiting for an answer and disappeared around the corner.

The other three quickly followed after him. They found him standing in front of another stone shelf but the only thing on this shelf was a glass case that held the glowing fire amulet. None of them had ever seen the amulet glow before.

"We need to get out of here now!" Arianna said sternly.

Helios turned to look at her. "Alright Arianna, spill! What do you know that we don't?"

There was no use hiding it anymore. She didn't want to see her vision come true. " I had a vision earlier of the amulet breaking and setting Ember's room on fire. I also saw a pair of red eyes but I don't know what that means. That's why Ember moved it to the vault and increased the protection around it."

Jack looked at her confused. "What do you mean you had a vision?" He asked.

"I promise I'll explain everything later, Jack. Right now we have to get out of here and tell Ember this thing is glowing because it's never done that before." She said.

"She's right. This isn't good. We have to tell Ember." Liam said grabbing Helios' arm pulling him as he started to push Arianna and Jack towards the door.

Helios pulled his arm from Liam's grasp. "Guys this thing is starting to smoke!"

Liam, Jack, and Arianna turned back to see the black smoke quickly filling the glass case that held the amulet. As it filled with smoke markings that has been invisible before now appeared on the glass of the case in red and started to quickly burn away. Once the last marking was burnt away the case exploded and fire erupted from the amulet. The force of this throwing the four of them against the wall. Slightly dazed they all fell to the floor. Recovering quickly they looked up to see the whole room was engulfed in flames. They were surrounded. Arianna looked into the flames near where the glass case had exploded and saw and dark figure of a man standing in the flames. She could just barely make out one feature on the man, his glowing blood red eyes. Then suddenly a wall of ice was between them and the flames.

"Come on!" Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. " The ice will only hold so long against the fire!" He explained.

"I can help with that." She said holding out her right hand. The trident on her bracelet began to glow a blue color as it dropped from the chain and started to grow into a silver trident that was the length of her forearm. She grabbed the trident by it's handle. "You put the fire out on the left, I'll get the fire on the right until we make a path out of here. Liam, lay down a layer of sand behind us to stop any flame sneaking up behind us. Helios, keep an eye above us and blow anything coming towards us away, but be precise, we don't need this fire growing."

Arianna pointed her trident towards the flames and water began to swirl around the tips and then shot a steady jet of water at the flames.

The four of them worked together flawlessly creating a path out of the vault, following Arianna's plan of action to the letter. After what seemed like forever they made it to the exit. Luckily the flames hadn't made it outside of the vault. They made their way out the door and slammed it behind them hoping to contain the fire until they could reach Ember. As soon as the door was closed Helios grabbed Liam by the arm hovering them both off of the ground as he did. He shot a look to Jack who understood completely. Flying would be faster. Jack put his arm around Arianna's waist and lifted them both off the ground as well. Then they all took off at full speed towards Ember's room.

Back inside the vault the fire raged. The dark figure of a man stood in the middle of the flames smiling a dark and evil smile. His blood red eyes gleaming in light from the fire. He held his hand up and snapped his fingers. When he did the raging fire in the room was suddenly gone. The black smoke from the fire quickly dissipated as well revealing the man's identity.

Lemiel stood alone where the fire had raged. He was finally free. After 300 years of being imprisoned in the fire amulet he was free. He planned on making Ember pay dearly for imprisoning him. He had other plans that needed to be carried out as well. But, for the moment, he would wait where he was. He knew the four young ones that had impressively made it out of his flames were running to Ember at this very moment. He had heard everything the four of them had said since they opened the vault door. He had heard the girl say that she had had a vision of him breaking free. She was a seer. He could use that. But, for the moment, he would wait for Ember. He would be there soon.


	3. Ember's Story

**A/N I would like to take a minute to thank all of you who are reading this story and to those of you who are following. It means so much. I really hope you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter as well. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of it's characters. I do own the plot of this story and the characters created for it.**

 _ **Chapter Three: Ember's Story**_

As soon as their feet touched the ground in front of Ember's bedroom door Arianna, Jack, Liam, and Helios started banging on the door with their fists yelling Ember's name. Within seconds the door swung open revealing a shaken and confused Ember. At the sight of him all four of them launched into an explanation of why they were there, all speaking at the same time.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Arianna, tell me what is going on!" Ember said silencing them all at once.

The other three looked at Arianna as she quickly explained the trip to the vault and everything that had transpired. "But the worst part is, right before Jack put up a wall of ice between us and the fire, I saw someone standing in the middle of the fire. The only feature I could make out were his eyes. They were blood red. The same eyes from my vision." As she added the last part to the story she could see on Jack's, Helios', and Liam's faces that they hadn't seen the person in the fire.

On hearing her finish her story Ember grabbed the door frame with his hand for support as all the color drained from his face. Ember had always been the strong, confident, and fearless leader of The Elements and for the first time the other Elements saw something in Ember's expression none of them had ever seen before. Fear.

"What is all commotion about?" An annoyed voice laced with a heavy Russian accent said from behind them.

They all turned to see North, Bunny, and Tooth standing behind them, all of their faces held concerned looks with a hint of annoyance from the sudden disturbance. As soon as they saw the look on Ember's face though their expressions turned to pure worry.

"Ember what has happened?" North asked.

Ember looked to North, "It has happened North. Lemiel has broken free."

North's eyes widened and his expression matched Ember's. Bunny and Tooth exchanged worried, knowing glances as well.

"Who the hell is Lemiel and why does everyone seem to know about him but us?" Jack demand gesturing to Arianna, Helios and Liam. The frustration of the lack of information being shared had finally gotten to him.

"There is no time for that now, Jack." North had started to regain his composure. "Bunny, go ready the sleigh for take off, we all have to get out of here. Tooth, go find Talon and tell him to evacuate the sprites and then join Bunny. Do not attempt to fight anyone on your own, if something happens find an exit." North's tone conveyed he was not to be questioned.

Without a word Bunny and Tooth took off to do as they were told. Ember quickly regained his composure as well as they disappeared down the hall.

"The four of you need to get out of here as well. Go help Bunny with the sleigh." Ember said turning to the four who had woken him with this news.

"Wait, what about you?" Liam questioned.

"North and I have to make sure of our situation." Ember said sternly.

"No! You aren't doing this alone! You are the one who has always told us we are stronger together. We aren't letting you face this alone!" Arianna said still clutching her trident in her hand. She was ready for a fight and she could feel Liam and Helios agree with her.

"Ari is right! We do this together!" Jack said clutching his own staff and concreting his alliance with Arianna, Liam, and Helios.

"Yeah, we aren't going anywhere but with you to face this." Liam added pulling his dagger out.

"You got that right. This is exactly the type of situation you have always trained us for." Helios agreed taking his dagger out as well.

North and Ember looked at each other and nodded. They both knew that the four guardians standing between them weren't fleeing.

"Then we fight together, but you need to know, this will not be an easy fight." Ember paused he wasn't sure how the piece of information he had to divulge would go over. " He has all of the powers of The Elements within him."

Arianna, Liam, and Helios exchanged worried glances and then nodded to one another. Arianna looked to Jack with a questioning look but he nodded to her as well. None of them would back down.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once this is over, but that changes nothing. We are a team and we fight together." Arianna said, speaking for the group.

Ember looked to North and they both drew their swords. "Then let's go. Do not drop your guard for a moment and make sure to watch out for one another." He said.

* * *

Ember pulled open the door to the vault ready to tame any flames that met them, but the fire had been extinguished. He slowly walked through the door with the others following him closely. The room had been destroyed by the fire. The fire had been so hot that even most of the stone shelves were in smoldering heaps on the ground. Most of the items aside from a few crystals and random metal cases had been incinerated with the blaze.

In the far corner where Jack's ice had separated them from the fire a few shelves still stood. They walked cautiously towards them. When they were about half way across the room Lemiel walked out from behind one of the shelves smiling his dark evil smile and staring straight at Ember. They all froze at the sight of him and he laughed.

"Well hello, Ember. I see you didn't want to face me alone." Lemiel said gesturing towards the others. "But I wouldn't want to go into battle without the seer either." He said locking his stare on Arianna. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

Ember quickly stepped in front of Arianna blocking her from Lemiel's view. "She is none of your concern. This is between you and I." Ember narrowed his eyes at Lemiel.

"Oh Ember, you know that she is very much my concern. But, your right, this is between you and I. She will be mine soon enough." He said raising his hands in the air.

The guardians moved to attack but before they could move a tornado materialized in the middle of the room. The force of the wind knocked them all to the ground. The tornado began to tear through the room. Helios scrambled to his feet against the wind and ran to put himself between the tornado and his other guardians. He raised his hands above his head and tried to take control of it but the speed was too much for him and he was sucked into the funnel cloud.

They were all to their feet now but the funnel was right on top of them. It grabbed all of them but Ember into it's winds. Lemiel jerked his hands to the right sending the tornado slamming into the stone wall. The tornado was gone now. Ember watched as his fellow guardians slid to the ground motionless.

"NO!" Ember screamed and started to run towards them but a wall of flame shot up in front of him circling around himself and Lemiel.

On the other side of the flames the other guardians were coming to, all except for North. He had hit the wall first taking most of the blow. Jack rushed to his side realizing he wasn't waking up.

"NORTH!" Jack screamed, falling to his knees beside North and shaking him.

In a moment Arianna, Liam, and Helios were on their knees around North as well. Arianna bent down and laid her head to his chest. She held her breath for a moment until she heard his heartbeat. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive." She said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. As he did she saw one of North's snowglobes laying on the floor beside him. It had fallen out as Jack had shaken him.

Jack, Helios, and Liam got to their feet looking at the wall of fire between them and Ember. They could hear the sounds of a fight being fought on the other side of the fire.

"What do we do now!? We have to help Ember!" The fear in Helios' voice was evident as he stared at the fire.

Jack and Liam looked at each other and then to Arianna who was now holding North's snow globe in one hand, her trident in the other, and looking at the top of the flames. They only reached to the top of the few shelves still standing. She quickly got to her feet.

"I think I have an idea." She said, all eyes were on her now. "Alright guys, here's the plan."

* * *

Inside the ring of fire Lemiel had landed a kick to Ember's stomach and watched as he sailed through the air and landed just short of the flame. Ember's sword lay on the opposite side of the ring of fire he was in. He knew he was losing this fight. Lemiel was releasing three hundred years worth of pent up rage on him. Ember had managed to get a few hits on him but his fire power and fighting skill were proving to be no match for the power of all the Elements combined.

Ember felt wind encircle him and lift him off the ground. He braced himself just in time to feel the wind leave and he hit the ground hard once again. He tried to push himself off the ground but as he did he was pelted by a shower of rocks.

"You've gotten weak Ember! Don't worry though, I promise I'll make your friend's deaths quick, unlike your's." Lemiel taunted Ember has he continued his rock shower on him.

Lemiel was so focused on Emebr he didn't see the pool of water forming behind him. It grew until it covered most of the ground behind him and then began to ice over. He also didn't notice as the winds inside his ring of fire increased. He was blinded by his anger. It wasn't until the winds started to blow him backwards did he look around for the source. As he turned he stepped directly on to the ice and fell hard. The fire dying as he did. He let out a yell of anger as he fell. He started to pick himself up but as he did an onslaught of sand and stone rained down on him. The sand blocked his vision and the continuous stones crashing into his body prevented him from doing anything else. Then as quickly as the sand and stone attack had started it stopped. He quickly got to his feet. He looked around him seeing Liam and Helios standing on top of one of the still standing stone shelves and directly in front of him stood Arianna pointing her trident at him.

"Hello, sweetheart. I guess I underestimated you." He said smiling wickedly.

Arianna just smiled. The sound of glass shattering behind him made Lemiel spin around and fall on the ice again. He looked up from the ground to see Jack standing next to a portal that had opened up. Before Lemiel could open his mouth to speak he was hit by a jet stream of water from behind that knocked him directly through the portal.

Arianna watched as Lemiel tumbled through the portal. She saw him stand on the other side and glare at her with renewed anger is his blood red eyes as the portal snapped closed.

As soon as the portal has closed Arianna looked around at the other guardians and her trident shrank back to it's original size and reattached itself to her bracelet. Their victory was slowly starting to dawn on them. As she looked at them her vision began to blur and the room seemed to spin around her. She knew a vision of the future was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The last thing she saw before the vision took over and she blacked out was Jack flying towards her.

* * *

 _Arianna opened her eyes to a dark and icy landscape. She was standing alone. The wind was blowing fiercely around her. She began to hear the faint sound of someone crying. As the crying got louder a gruesome scene began to materialize in front of her._

 _One by one the lifeless bodies of The Elements and The Childhood Guardians appeared in front of her. The only ones left alive were herself and Jack. She saw herself kneeling on the ground holding Liam's body as she cried. His body was covered in his own blood._

 _Jack was locked in a fight with Lemiel. He did his best to fend him off with his ice powers. Sadly it wasn't enough. Lemiel shot a fireball out of his hand that hit Jack knocking him to the ground. Jack's staff flew out of his hand and landed beside Liam's body. She saw herself look up just in time to see Lemiel run his sword through Jack's chest._

* * *

"NOOO!" Arianna screamed as she shot up from the bed she was now laying on causing herself to fall from the bed. As she hit the ground she realized that what she had just seen was a vision and hadn't actually happened. Not yet anyway. As she began to cry she felt someone kneel beside her. They picked her up into a sitting position and pulled her against their chest, wrapping their arms tightly around her. Her mind registered the blue hoodie that her face now rested on and realized it was Jack who was holding her. She buried her face in his chest and cried even harder.

Jack stroked her hair trying to calm her. "It's okay Ari. We are all okay. We are at the North Pole. We are all safe now." He said trying to stop her tears.

Arianna started to cry harder. "No we aren't!" she said between sobs. "I saw everyone….Lemiel...Jack everyone was dead!" She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and pulled him closer to her.

Jack tightened his arms around her as well. "Liam said you were having a vision."

She nodded into his chest.

"He also said that your visions are just one possibility of the future. That there is always a chance to change the outcome. We will find a way to change this one. I promise. Whatever it takes."

The confidence in his voice somehow reassured her and she slowly started to calm down. They stayed sitting in the floor holding each other for a few minutes while she slowly stopped crying.

When she had stopped crying she realized that they were alone in the room. She pulled away just enough to look at Jack.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"You were only out for a little over a hour."

"Over a hour!? What!? That's never happened! Usually my visions only take a few seconds!" She was really starting to get scared now.

"You went through a lot tonight, Ari. You were probably just overwhelmed with everything that happened. None of us were expecting a fight tonight." Jack said quickly trying to calm her.

"Maybe you're right." She ran a hand through her hair trying to calm herself. "Where is everyone?" She needed to change the subject.

"Everyone is with Ember in North's infirmary wing. He's going to be okay but he's banged up pretty good. North woke up as the fire dyed down. He helped us get you and Ember to the sleigh and we came straight here. North was really impressed with our team work by the way." Jack explained smiling at the last part hoping she would smile too.

She did. "Yeah, we did kick his ass pretty good."

"Hell yeah we did. That's why I know we can change your vision."

Arianna smiled at Jack again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said and started to help her to her feet. "Now let's go see Ember. He said he wanted to know the moment you woke up."

* * *

Jack and Arianna walked into Ember's room to see both sets of guardians sitting around his bed. Sandy was back now as well. All of them turned to look at them as they entered the room closing the door behind them. Ember smiling proudly as his eyes met Arianna's.

"I hear that you were the mastermind behind the plan that saved our asses back there. I am so very proud of you. I am proud of all of you" Ember said. His pride in them showing in his voice.

Arianna smiled. "You are the one that taught us to work together." Her smile started to fade as she remembered her vision. "This isn't over though. And you still have yet to tell us what we are really up against."

Ember closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I foolishly hoped it would never come to this."

North placed a hand on Ember's shoulder. "It is time to tell them truth."

Ember looked up at his Elements. "I know. I ask that you promise to hold your reactions and questions until I've finished."

Arianna, Liam, and Helios nodded in agreement.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he began his story.

"Long ago, even before any of The Childhood Guardians had been chosen, it was just my brother and myself. Following the orders of The Man in the Moon, we were the protectors of the Earth and we both possessed the powers of all four Elements. My brother's name was Lemiel.

Lemiel was not always the evil being he is now. At one time he was my closest friend, my confidant, my family. He was kind, gentle, and generous. We stood by each other's sides and defended the Earth against any threat that reared its head.

One day, Pitch Black appeared and he wreaked havoc upon the children of the world. It was then that Manny chose the Childhood Guardians and with their help we managed to push Pitch down. While The Childhood Guardians continued the work they were chosen to do, Manny instructed Lemiel and I to find out who or what created Pitch.

We searched for decades but never found any trace of how he came to be. Then one day Lemiel came to me and said that he had heard of a being with great power that had the capability of creating a being such as Pitch. He didn't have much information and he never revealed the source of this lead. To follow the lead though we would have to go far into the secret depths of the Earth. One of us had to stay behind to watch over the Earth though. So, Lemiel left to search for the being and I stayed to continue our work. He wouldn't have it any other way.

To this day I regret letting him go alone. He was gone for one hundred years. I feared that my brother was dead and no matter how hard I searched I couldn't find any trace of him. Then one day he simply reappeared like he had never left. Except now he was different.

The clothes we wore and the color of our eyes used to match perfectly, but now everything he wore was black and his eyes were blood red. I asked him what had happened. I asked where he had been for one hundred years. I asked about the change of his appearance. He wouldn't answer any of my questions.

Instead he talked about needing to gain more power and the lengths he would go to to get it. He was no longer kind and gentle. He was angry and malicious. He told me that he had heard a legend that said if one who controlled all of the Elements took a seer as a wife that their union would wield ultimate power and he would be able to bend the Earth to his will. Someone with the gift of sight was and is extremely rare though.

I tried to talk sense into and bring him back from the darkness he had fallen into. I suggested we ask Manny to cleanse him, but he refused. Instead he attacked and tried to take my life. He was convinced that he would absorb my power if he took my life. I had no choice but to fight back. The fight carried on until I finally wore him down enough that he made a mistake and I ran my sword through his heart.

I knelt over his lifeless body and cried. I never thought I would have to kill my brother to protect the Earth. But, as I sat there absorbed in my grief I did not see his fatal wound heal. I did not see until it was too late that he had came back to life. He took his opportunity and knocked me on my back. Before I could get back to my feet he was gone.

I knew that he would be searching for a seer. That was my only clue to where he might be. So, I searched as well. I hoped to find them before Lemiel. Unfortunately that wasn't the case though. He found her before I did.

There was a problem with the seer he found though. She was engaged to be married to another and her heart was loyal only to him. Lemiel tried to magically make her choose him but nothing is strong enough to break true love. When he realized her mind wouldn't be changed he killed her fiance on their wedding day.

It was then that Manny contacted me. Lemiel had to be stopped. We didn't know how he had healed himself, so the only option we had was to trap him. Manny created the fire amulet and gave it to me. It would be Lemiel's permanent prison. I tried to get to Lemiel before he hurt another innocent but once again I was too late.

After he had killed the seer's fiance he waited until she was alone to speak to her again, but by then she had figured out that he was the one who had taken her love from her. She rejected him once again. His rage consumed him. He ran his sword through the girl's stomach killing her almost instantly. Then he blew a hole in the ice of a frozen lake and dumped her body in the water.

I got there in time to see him drop her into the water. I then managed to trap him inside the fire amulet. I put the amulet into a magically protected case to prevent anyone from interacting with it.

After the threat with Lemiel was gone Manny and I decided that the powers of all the Elements was too much power for one man to possess. That much power had somehow corrupted Lemiel and we couldn't let it happen again. So, I gave my powers of water, air, and earth back to Manny.

He then took those powers and chose the three of you. After the three of you were chosen North and I decided that it would be best to keep a strong alliance between our two groups of Guardians. Manny agreed but he did not want any of you or any Guardians that came after you to know of Lemiel unless absolutely necessary.

As we all know believing in something can give it power. We couldn't take the chance of that being the case with Lemiel. So we never spoke of him again.

I am sorry for keeping this from you. But, I hope you can understand why I did."

Ember exhaled slowly again as he finished his story and looked to his Element Guardians waiting for their reaction.

During the course of Ember's story Liam and Helios had moved to stand next to Arianna where she stood in front of the door to the room but now both of them were leaning against the wall for support with blank expressions on their faces. Neither of them knew what to say. Helios had his hand clutching Liam's shoulder. Liam had reached out to take Arianna's hand. She was now leaning against the door for support staring at the floor with a blank expression on her face as well. She held tight to Liam's hand with one hand while her other hand was laced tightly with Jack's.

"That's why he was so interested in me." Arianna whispered looking up into Ember's bright orange eyes.

"Yes. Manny thought it best that he give one of you the gift of sight to hopefully give warning if Lemiel were to return. Which worked, but somehow he gained enough power to break all of the protection magic that had been placed on the amulet. How he manage that I do not know." Ember replied.

"He's your brother?" Liam asked finally finding his voice.

"Yes." Ember replied again.

"I'm so sorry Ember." Liam said, he was whispering now as well.

"How do we beat him if he can't be killed?" Helios asked

Arianna suddenly felt sick as the color drained from her face and she remembered her vision. She stared at the floor again trying to calm herself. She felt Jack squeeze her hand.

Ember and North shared an uneasy look. "We are working on that." It was North that replied this time.

Ember looked back to his guardians and recognized the look on Arianna's face. He knew that look meant her vision had been bad.

"I need a moment alone with Arianna, please." Ember said to the room.

Arianna snapped her head up to look at Ember. She knew what he wanted to talk about. She felt Liam let go of her hand but when she felt Jack start to let go she tightened her grip on his hand. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please stay, Jack?" She asked him.

He simply nodded in response and led her to the middle of the room so everyone else could exit. Liam and Helios were the last to exit the room. Both of them taking turns kissing Arianna on the forehead as they did. They closed the door behind them when they were through the door.

"What did you see Arianna?" Ember asked hesitantly.

Arianna and Jack looked at each other. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly. She reluctantly tore her eyes from Jack to look at the waiting Ember. She then took a deep breath and began to tell Ember about her vision in detail.


	4. A New Power

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of it's characters. I do own this story's plotline and characters created for this story.**_

 _ **Chapter Four: A New Power**_

It had been six days since Lemiel had broken free and there had still not been any sign of him anywhere. North and Ember had watched the globe closely for anything that could lead them to his whereabouts but they had come up empty handed. North had instructed Tooth and Bunny to take extra security measures at The Warren and The Tooth Palace. Ember had decided that his Elements needed to train for the fight that he knew was coming. North had cleared out a room at The Pole for them to train in because he and Ember had thought it too much of a risk for them to return to the Element Palace.

Arianna, Liam, and Helios sat on the floor of the room North had provided leaning with their backs against the wall. They were all visibly worn and out of breath. This particular day they had been training for twelve straight hours. When they heard the door open on the other side of the room they all looked up and sighed when Ember entered the room. They all reluctantly stood.

"Alright, Arianna, let us try this again." Ember said as he walked to the middle of the room and stood waiting for her to move into position.

Arianna could control existing water without her trident but to make water appear from nothing she had to use her trident. Ember had decided that she needed to master making water appear without her trident.

Arianna looked to Liam and Helios as they slid back down the wall into their sitting position. She took a deep breath and walked towards Ember. When she was halfway across the room he instructed her to stop and told Liam and Helios to move behind him.

Ember's demeanor had changed over the past few days. The strong and confident leader and teacher he had been was barely there now. Now, while still strong, he was visibly stressed and had become hard in his training.

"I'm going to give you more of an incentive this time to be able to do what I know you can." Ember told her as he held his hand out and a fireball formed in his hand.

Arianna's eyes widened with fear as she saw the fire form in his hand. Was he really going to do this? Before she could ask Ember started launching fire balls in her direction. She began dodging them the best she could with more than a few narrow misses.

"Stop dodging! Concentrate and defend yourself!" He yelled at her.

Doing as she was told she stopped dodging and held her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could on forming water to put out the fire being thrown at her. But, it was no use. She screamed in pain as a fireball smashed into her hands and threw her against the wall. She heard the skin on her hands sizzle as she flew through the air. She crashed hard on the floor and laid there for a minute. She heard Liam and Helios scream her name and run towards her.

Liam pulled her into a sitting position so he could better inspect the burn wounds on her hands. "Are you ok?" He asked hardly able to believe that what he just saw had happened.

Liam and Helios helped her to her feet.

"Back behind me you two! We are going to try until she gets it!" Ember ordered.

Liam and Helios still held on to Arianna until she pushed them away.

"No!" She yelled. "Ember I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! I know you can!" Ember yelled back.

"Ember we have been training for twelve hours straight! We all need a break!" Helios said

Ember growled with anger. "Maybe if you weren't so distracted, you could get this!" Ember said with venom in his voice looking directly at Arianna.

"What do you mean distracted!? All we have done for days is train from sun up to sun down!" She yelled she was livid now.

"And where are you as soon as we are done? I will tell you where, off with Frost doing only The Man in the Moon knows what! It is a distraction Arianna!"

It was Arianna's turn to growl in anger. "Jack is not a distraction! You are out of your mind since Lemiel returned! You never would have deliberately hurt one of us in training before. You being a fucking asshole is what's distracting!" She yelled and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Tears started streaming down her face as she started to run but she came to an abrupt stop when she ran into North.

"Whoa! Where are you going in such hurry?" He asked smiling as he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. His smile quickly faded when he saw her tears.

"What is wrong?"

She pulled away from him quickly. "Nothing, I'm fine." She went to wipe her tears with her hands but winced in pain as he tears touched her burns.

North quickly but gently took her hands in his. "Arianna! What happened!?"

"Training mishap." She said trying to take her hands back but North had a tight grip on them as he inspected her wounds.

"Did Ember do this?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"He is just stressed. He wants us to be ready."

"That is no excuse. Go see Phil. He has amazing burn cream that will heal your hands in no time."

Arianna nodded and walked away in search of Phil. North watched her as she did. Just as she rounded the corner out of sight the doors to the makeshift training room burst open and Ember stormed out, stopping in his tracks when he saw North.

"Have you seen Arianna?" Ember demanded angrily.

"I have. I sent her to get her burns taken care of and you will do well to watch your tone with me."

Ember instantly calmed. "I apologize." He said bowing his head slightly in respect.

"I know you want them to be ready for whatever comes but physically wounding them and working them until they fall over isn't helping!" There was anger in North's voice.

Ember closed the door and leaned against it. He put his face in his hands. "I can't let the past repeat, North. And I can't let her vision come true." His worry pouring through now.

North placed a hand on Ember's shoulder. Ember looked up to meet his eyes.

"Then maybe you should be honest with her. Liam and Helios know where they came from and why they were chosen, Arianna doesn't." North said, he was calm now.

"You know I can't until she finds him." Ember hung his head.

"Better she hear it from you than anywhere else and how do you know that she hasn't found him?" North said.

Ember looked into North's eyes. "If only, North. If only."

* * *

Jack flew through The Tooth Palace with his arms full of baby teeth capsules. Baby Tooth was flying by his side. He was helping Tooth with the last of the clean up from their altercation with Pitch while she, on North's suggestion doubled her security measures around her palace.

Jack landed in front of one of the many holding stations for the capsules. As he did Baby tooth touched every little door causing them to open. Jack began to put the capsules he was carrying where they belonged. It wasn't long until Tooth flew to where he was and hovered beside him.

"Thank you so much for your help, Jack! I really do appreciate it!" She said happily. "Once you have those put away we are finally done!" She clapped her hands together and spun around in the air barely able to contain her excitement.

"It's not a problem. I know how much it was bothering you that it wasn't done and with everything else that's going on you need to be focused on securing this place." He said while he placed the last of the capsules in their slots.

He stepped back to admire his work. He looked at each slot until his eyes fell on the one empty one that was still there. Tooth was still dancing around excitedly and hadn't noticed.

"Tooth, we are still missing one." Jack said pointing to the empty slot.

Tooth stopped immediately and flew over to inspect the empty slot her excitement replaced with worry. But, as she looked at the slot Jack was surprised to see her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, Jack, that one has been missing for quite some time now. I made peace with it being gone a long time ago. It took a while though, because it was the only capsule I've ever had go missing." She turned to smile at Jack.

"Whose was it?"

Tooth's smile faded. "I'm not sure if I should tell you that." She was trying to avoid his eyes now.

"Come on, Tooth! Just tell me! I helped you put all of them back. I think I've earned this story!" He said with a laugh.

Tooth thought about it for a moment with a look of unease on her face. "It was Arianna's."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Does she not know who she was before she was chosen?" He thought he was the only one who had forgotten his past life when Manny chose him.

"Sadly, no. When she was chosen Manny told Ember her name and then directed him to go to this tiny island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and he found Arianna laying on the beach unconscious. He brought her back to the Element's Palace and waited for her to wake up. A few years later, after she was comfortable as the water guardian, they came to me. But, when we went to where her baby teeth capsule was it was gone. I tried to figure out what happened to it for years after that, but I never could find any clue as to how or why." Tooth explained.

"And here I thought I was the only one who had to deal with that sort of thing." Jack said remembering the relief he had felt when he had found out why he was chosen.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't come up. The two of you have been spending a lot of time together the past few days." Tooth said with a smile.

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, I like spending time with her. Liam and Helios always seem to appear before long though."

Tooth laughed. "Aww! Are you saying you want some alone time with her?" She asked teasingly.

Jack blushed harder trying to avoid her eyes.

Tooth spun excitedly in the air. "Aww! You do! Have you kissed her yet?" She said flying down to nudge him in the arm with her elbow.

Jack's pale face was bright red now. "No! I really don't think that's a possibility with everything going on right now! Plus, Liam and Helios barely let her out of their sight!"

Tooth laughed again. "They are just protective of her. You have to understand, they see her as their sister and you are this guy they don't know making obvious googly eyes at her. As for everything that's going on, Lemiel is still hiding. While we have to be on guard at all times, we can't let it consume us. Make your moment with her, Jack. Don't let your chance slip away and then regret it later."

Jack just nodded.

Tooth smiled at her fellow guardian. "You had better get back to The Pole now. I am almost finished here. Tell North I will report in with him later."

"Yeah, ok" Jack said as he gripped his staff. Then he was in the air headed straight for The North Pole.

* * *

Jack soared as fast as he could through the air. He could see The Pole's main entrance now. As he got closer the sun glittered off of something on the ground not far from the main doors. When he got a little closer he could see that it was Arianna laying in the snow. The sapphires in her headband had caught the evening sun's rays causing them to sparkle. He smiled at the sight of her and flew down to land beside her in the snow. Her eyes had been closed but when she heard the crunch of the snow underneath his feet she opened them. She smiled brightly when she saw it was him, all of her anger from before melting away. She sat up as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Jack!" She said when he had taken his place beside her.

"Hi, Ari! Why are you laying in the snow?" He asked looking at her questioningly.

She laughed slightly. "Ember doesn't want us leaving The Pole alone and this was the closest I could get to a body of water."

"Yeah, I get that, but aren't you freezing?" He asked looking at her bare midriff and shorts.

"No, my body adapts to the temperature around me. I'm never too hot or too cold. It's one of the perks of being an Element." She explained crossing her legs and sitting indian style.

"Oh! That explains why you don't shiver when I touch you!" He said as he reached out for her hand suddenly seeing the bandages around both her palms. "What happened!?" He gently took her hands in his as he moved to sit in front of her now, laying his staff beside them as he did.

She lowered her head to avoid his gaze. He reached out and gently tilted her head so she was looking in his eyes.

"Please tell me."

She leaned her face into his hand. "Okay." He dropped his hand to hold her's again as she spoke. "I told you how my powers work, that I need my trident to create water, I can only control existing water without it. Ember wants me to be able to not have to rely on my trident. I've not been able to do it. So, as an incentive he decided to shoot fireballs at me. When I tried to stop one, it didn't work out the way he hoped. Then we got in an argument, I stormed out, ran into North, he sent me to Phil to take care of my wound, then I came out here. I needed to be in some form of water to calm down." She said everything that has transpired spilling out all at once.

"I'm so sorry, Ari. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Help me figure out how to create water without my trident." She answered jokingly.

"Well, I can try!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"Jack, I was kidding."

"I know, but maybe I can help. I need my staff to do anything big with my powers, but I taught myself to do some small stuff without it. I can create frost on things and summon a couple snowflakes in my hand. You gotta find a happy memory and concentrate from there. Let's just try it." He said putting his hands underneath hers and lifting them above their legs.

Arianna looked at him hesitantly. Nothing she had tried had worked so far. She truly didn't believe she could do it, but she could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he believed in her. So, she nodded in agreement.

"Tell me what to do." She said putting her trust in him.

Jack smiled. "Keep your hands like they are." He said as he moved his hands to rest on her legs just above her knees. "Now close your eyes and think of a happy memory."

Arianna, blushing slightly from him putting his hands on her legs, did what he said and closed her eyes. She thought for a moment about a happy memory and the first one that came to her mind was the first night she met Jack and he had flown her up to the clouds. The one time he had almost kissed her. She smiled. "Got it." She said.

"Okay, hold on to that emotion and imagine it becoming tangible in your hand."

She concentrated as hard as she could. Imagining over and over again her happiness floating into her hands. Suddenly she felt something cool swirl around her her palms.

"Ari, look!" Jack exclaimed.

Arianna's eyes shot open as she looked at her hands. There floating in the palm of her hand was a small orb of water. She had done it!

"I did it!" She exclaimed looking in Jack's eyes as she spoke.

Jack smiled at her. "I knew you could!" He said as he lifted one of his hands from her leg. He held his hand palm up as a small orb of frost and snowflakes appeared floating above his palm.

As he brought his hand closer to hers the orbs in both of their hands started to react. Like a magnet was pulling them together the two orbs collided and melded together. As they melded together a bright white light flashed causing Arianna and Jack to shield their eyes with their arms. When the light had vanished they lowered their arms and looked at each other. Surprise evident on both of their faces. They looked down at the same time and seen a heart shaped piece of ice, about the size of a ripe cherry, laying on the snow between them. Jack reached down to pick it up and get a better look at it. When he had it in his hand they could see that encased inside the heart were droplets of water surrounding a single snowflake in the middle of the heart. They both looked at the heart in astonishment.

"Did we just make that?" Arianna asked turning her head to look at Jack and suddenly realizing how close they had gotten while looking at the heart. Their faces were inches from each other.

"I think so." Jack turned to look at her and realized their closeness as well.

Jack reached his free hand up and pushed a stray lock of Arianna's hair behind her ear as he started to close the gap between them. They both closed their eyes, there was only centimeters between them now.

"Arianna! There you are, I have been looking all over for you!" A voice said from behind them.

Arianna and Jack jerked away from each other and looked behind them in search of the voice that had interrupted them. They saw Ember walking towards them. He had just came through the main doors. Arianna and Jack stood as he walked up to them.

"Arianna, I need to speak with you." Ember said.

Jack moved to stand protectively between them. "What, do you want to throw more fireballs at her?" He said, anger showing in his tone.

Ember hung his head, clearly ashamed of what he had done. "Yes, I know I was out of line, Jack."

Arianna placed her hand on Jack's arm. "It's okay, Jack. Come find me later and we'll talk." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the doors. Ember followed her.

Jack put his hand on his cheek where Arianna had kissed him and smiled as he watch them go through the doors and close them behind them. After they were gone he looked down at his other hand. He was still holding the heart he and Arianna had made. An idea suddenly struck him. He bent down to grab his staff and then flew off in search of North.

* * *

Ember and Arianna walked side by side in silence down the hallway where the bedrooms were located. They stopped in front of the door to the room Arianna was staying in. They turned to face each other.

"Arianna, I am sorry for hurting you. I know I am being hard on the three of you. I just want you to be ready for whatever is coming our way. There is no way around a fight with Lemiel and I want you all to be prepared. This will not be an easy fight and I couldn't handle losing one of you." Ember said, trying to explain his actions.

"I understand, Ember, I do. But, causing this animosity between us isn't going to help matters. We are stronger when we are united, we are weak when we fight amongst ourselves."

"I know. I will try to remember that. We can take a break tomorrow on you creating water without your Trident if you want."

"Actually," Arianna smiled as she raised her hand and an orb of water appeared floating above her palm. "I figured it out." She said triumphantly.

Ember's eyes widened in surprise as he reached out and pulled her hand closer to him examining the water that now floated there.

"How?" Was all he could get out.

She closed her hand making the water disappear and pulled her hand from Ember's grasp. "The distraction." Was all she said.

Ember looked at her for a moment as he realized Jack was the one who had helped her to accomplish in one try what he had tried to help her with for days. "I am sorry for what I said about Jack. He is obviously more help to you than I realized. Just keep your priorities in check. Don't get lost in some crush."

"It's more than a crush, Ember."

Ember placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just be careful, my dear." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

Arianna watched him walk away until he disappeared around the corner. She sighed as she turned and walked into her own room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the bed in the middle of the room and collapsed on top of it. She thought of Jack and both of their near kisses as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ember walked through North's busy workshop absorbed in his own thoughts. Arianna's vision was weighing on him. He had failed in stopping Lemiel from breaking free and he had yet to figure out he had managed to finally break free from the fire amulet. It was supposed to be strong enough to hold him indefinitely. He wasn't able to stop that vision from coming true, but this one could not come to pass. Without all of The Guardians, Lemiel would destroy the world.

He stopped walking when he realized he was in front of the doors to North's personal workshop. He knocked on the door and soon he heard the mechanics of the door moving and the door swung open. He was surprised to see Jack had been the one to open the door. Without a word Jack moved aside to let Ember enter. He walked in to find North sitting at his work table looking intently at something in his hand. As Jack shut the door North looked up.

"Ah, Ember! I am glad you are here. You must see." North said offering what was in his hand to Ember.

Ember reached out his hand and North placed the object in his hand. It was the ice heart that Jack and Arianna had created when their powers combined. Ember's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it? Is this ice? Why is it not melting?"

North nodded at Jack encouraging him to explain. Ember turned to look at Jack.

"When I was helping, Ari, with what you have been trying to get her to do, I summoned some frost and a few snowflakes. When our hands got close to each other our powers kind of flew towards each other. There was this bright white light and when it was gone that was laying on the ground between us." Jack quickly summed up, he had already told North three times.

"Amazing!" Was all that Ember could say as he handed the heart back to North.

"Can I have it back now please? I would like to finish what we talked about, North. I would like to give it to Ari tonight." Jack asked.

Ember chuckled lightly. "Ari? Does she know you call her that?"

"Um...yeah...why?" Jack looked at Ember confused. Helios had asked the same thing a few days earlier but Liam had quickly changed the subject.

"I have never known Arianna to let anyone call her by that name. It has caused a few incidents in the past." Ember explained.

"She's never said she doesn't like it. What does it matter anyway?" Jack didn't understand why a name would cause so much interest.

Ember sighed and walked towards Jack. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "She cares for you quite a lot, Jack."

Jack stared into Ember's bright orange eyes. "I care a lot about her too."

"I know you do." Ember smiled at Jack.

North stood and crossed the room to stand beside Jack and Ember. They broke their stare and turned to look at him as he did. North handed the heart back to Jack.

"You need this as well, Jack." North reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin length of silver chain from his pocket and handed it to Jack as well. "Phil can help with the rest. Tell him I said it is ok."

Jack nodded and was quickly out the door leaving Ember and North alone in the room.

"They are falling in love aren't they, North?" Ember asked.

North laughed. "Old friend, they have already fallen. They just don't realize yet."

"Do you think it could be him?" Worry crossed Ember's face again.

"I truly hope so. It may be our only hope." Worry creeped into North's features now as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Arianna was awakened by a knock at her door. She sleepily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She then forced herself to stand and cross the room to answer her door. She smiled, suddenly fully awake, when she opened the door and saw Jack standing there. She moved to the side and let him enter, closing the door as he did.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked as he noticed the dimly lit room and disheveled bed.

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I told you to come find me." She said as she walked across the room and sat on her bed.

He followed and sat next to her. "I have something for you." He said as he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He smiled and handed it to her.

She looked at the small blue box in her hand. "What is it?" She asked.

Jack laughed. "Open it and find out."

She hesitated a moment before she slowly lifted the lid of the small box in her hand. Inside was the heart that they had accidentally made earlier. But, now it was connected to a thin silver chain. Her eyes widened as she took it out of the box to look at it.

"You made it into a necklace! Oh, Jack, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She excitedly threw her arms around his neck to hug him. She felt him hug her back.

"You're welcome." He said smiling as he pulled away from her. "Now you always have something to remind you that you can do this and that I believe in and care about you. Can I put it on you?"

She nodded as she handed him the necklace. He reached up and brushed her hair to one side, then he brought the chain around her neck and clasped it together. He dropped his hands down to hold hers, looking in her eyes as he did.

"Ari?"

"Yes, Jack."

"There is something I've wanted to do for a while now. But, both times I've tried we've been interrupted."

"And what is that?"

"This."

Jack reached his hand up and placed in on the side of her face as he leaned in closer to her. They both closed their eyes as their lips finally met for the first time. They both felt the surge of heat between them as Jack's hands found her waist. Arianna encircled her arms around his neck as she felt him gently push her on to the bed. He deepened the kiss as her head connected with the pillow. He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened them granting him access. Finally they broke the kiss. Both breathless in each other's arms. Jack nuzzled his nose to hers and kissed her lips softly once more. They both smiled at each other.

"Be mine? I promise, I will never hurt you." Jack whispered.

"Of course." Arianna whispered back, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

Jack raised up long enough to grab the blankets and pull them up around the both of them. When he laid back down he pulled Arianna back into his arms holding her close against his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and then they both happily drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Discovering Lies

_**A/N I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. My schedule has been crazy busy. Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, and reviewing! It really means a lot. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy the latest Chapter. Please let me know what you think! I will try to have the next chapter up very soon. Thank you again for reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of it's characters. I do however own the plot of this story and the characters created for the plot.**_

 _ **Chapter Five: Discovering Lies**_

Lemiel walked slowly through a dark cave made of ice. He walked by the light of a small flame he held in his hand. He had traveled far to get to where he was. North's snow globe had thrown him deep into the Amazon Rainforest. There he magically cloaked himself to ensure he wouldn't he found. He had finally made it to the South Pole where it had taken him days to locate the cave he was in. He had finally found it buried far below an iceberg under the water. But, now he was almost to his goal.

He turned his final corner and walked into a large room within the cave. In the middle stood an eight foot tall, four foot wide, jagged piece of deep purple and black ice. He walked up to the jagged piece of ice and kneeled before it. He then drew his sword and placed the blade in his palm and quickly cut the length of his palm. Blood began to flow from his cut and on to the floor. When his blood hit the ground the jagged piece of ice began to glow and drew the blood into itself.

The dark silhouette of a tall and muscular man appeared within the ice. No features were visible except for the glowing blood red eyes that were now open. A deep and ominous male voice began to speak from the ice.

"Lemiel, you have finally returned."

"Yes, Master, Ember had me trapped inside of an amulet. But when all the guardians were together, I felt a rush of power and I was able to break free. There are new guardians now though." Lemiel explained to the man in the ice as he bowed his head.

"Yes, The Man in the Moon chose new Elements. He also chose Jack Frost as the final Guardian of Childhood."

"That explains, the annoying Frost boy. Who are the new Elements, master? The Water Guardian is a seer. We need her power. I must know as much as possible about them all to carry out my plans."

The ominous voice let out a slight chuckle. "Oh, there is much you need to know about them. Especially, The Water Guardian."

* * *

Jack awoke the next morning smiling brightly when he saw Arianna's sleeping form still cuddled up to him with his arms around her. He was facing her with one arm under her neck and head and his other arm wrapped around her waist. She had one arm drawn up to her chest and her other arm rested underneath Jack's arm and draped over his waist. Jack carefully moved his arm from around her waist and brought his hand up to lightly stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open to Jack's smiling face. She lovingly returned his smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jack said.

Arianna's smile then turned mischievous. Quickly she sat up and pushed Jack onto his back and pinning his arms above his head with her hands. She then put herself on top of him straddling his waist.

"Good morning." She said and then crushed her lips to his.

Jack immediately responded to her lips on his. They could both feel the heat building between them again. Arianna slowly moved her hands from Jack's arms to each side of his face. Jack took the opportunity to place his hands on her shoulders, running his tongue along her lips and gaining access as he did. Jack slowly started to run his hands down Arianna's body. Down her back, to her waist, to the curve of her butt where he took the time to massage the cheeks, then down her bent legs to her ankles. He then started the journey back up her body, stopping at her waist.

He flipped their bodies to where he was on top of her. Arianna quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to her. She felt Jack's bulge in his pants press into her most private area when she did. She suddenly knew exactly what she wanted.

And then suddenly her bedroom door burst open and in walked Liam and Helios.

"Rise and- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? MY EYES!" Helios screamed while shielding his eyes as he realized Arianna and Jack's intertwined forms laying on the bed.

Arianna and Jack quickly flung themselves to opposite ends of the bed. Both of their faces a deep red.

Liam, thinking the whole scene hilarious was leaning against the wall doubled over with laughter.

Arianna, anger now replacing her embarrassment, jumped up from her bed and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "What, do neither of you Jack Asses know how to knock on a damn door?" She angrily demanded.

Hearing the anger in Arianna's voice, Liam quickly stiffled his laughter and composed himself. "Yeah, um, we're really sorry. In our defense though, it's not like you've ever, um, had a sleepover before." He said.

"Yeah how were we to know you and Jack…..did whatever you did….what exactly did you do?" Helios said, glaring at Jack as he asked his question.

Arianna stepped into Helios' view. Her hands were on her hips now and she was visibly very angry. "Not that it's any of your business whatsoever, but, THAT didn't happen and no, I will not tell you what actually did happen. I am, however, going to let the both of you leave my room without anything further."

"But Arian…." Helios started.

"Now!" Arianna pointed to the door.

Helios hung his head and mumbled a half hearted apology as he walked out of the room.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Liam said to Jack. He then turned to Arianna. "I really am sorry, Arianna. Ember and North would like to speak with all of us in half a hour in the globe room."

After that Liam quickly made his way out of the room as well, making sure to close the door behind him.

Arianna stared at the door with her hands still on her hips trying to calm herself down. She didn't hear Jack get up from the bed and make his way over to her. She didn't even realize he was beside her until he was standing in front of her. She relaxed slightly at the sight of him and let her hands fall to her sides. Jack placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. She encircled her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She said as she broke the kiss and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Jack laughed. "It's okay. I'm used to them showing up by now."

Arianna pulled away from him just enough to look at him. "Well, it shouldn't be like that. They need to respect that we want alone time. Liam knows how I feel about you."

"Does he now?" Jack smirked playfully at her.

Arianna blushed. "Um, yeah, he kinda guessed."

Jack kissed her. "They are just being protective of you in their own weird way."

Arianna smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. "I really should get ready to go meet Ember and North."

"Alright, I will see you there." Jack quickly kissed her one last time and made his way out of the room.

"I'll be there soon." She said right before he exited her room

Arianna looked around her now empty room and sighed. She wondered how many more moments she would get with Jack before Lemiel showed his face again and what would happen once he did. She walked over to the dresser that was in the room as she thought. She stared at herself in the mirror hanging above the dresser as she picked up a brush and began brushing her hair. She could see her bed in the mirror and smiled at the thought of being there with Jack.

As she brushed her hair she felt her mind start to get foggy and her vision began to blur. As she felt herself get dizzy she dropped the brush and held on to the dresser for support. She mentally started to prepare herself for the vision she knew was coming. But, suddenly, her vision and mind were clear and she was no longer dizzy. She blinked a few times in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned as she bent down to grab her brush.

When she stood back up and looked in her mirror she dropped her brush again in shock. Her mouth fell open and fear was in her eyes. At the foot of her bed sat Lemiel his legs crossed and smiling wickedly at her. She quickly spun around to face him, her Trident growing and falling into her hand as she did. She took a defensive stance ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She demanded.

"Relax, Arianna. I am not really here. This is a vision I am giving to you." Lemiel said, his voice dripping with satisfaction from her obvious fear and confusion.

Arianna didn't drop her guard. "How do you know my name? What do you mean you are giving me a vision? How is that even possible?"

Lemiel's wicked smile got bigger. "Oh, sweetheart, you mean to tell me your precious Ember has not told you what all your gift of sight can do? Well, that figures. It appears to me that there is quite a lot that he has not told you."

"I am NOT your sweetheart, nor will I ever be! Ember has told us everything about you. You are his brother and you betrayed him! You murdered two innocent people because the seer loved someone else and rejected you! He trapped you inside the fire amulet to keep you from hurting anyone else. Tell me how you know my name!" Her fear and confusion was now replaced with anger.

"Let's just say a friend, who you will meet soon enough, told me all about the new Element Guardians and about the new Childhood Guardian. I didn't believe certain things at first. But you, sweetheart, are proving that it is all true."

"And what exactly am I proving is true?"

Lemiel stood up from the bed and walked towards her. Arianna tried to run for the door to get help but she suddenly realized she was frozen to where and how she stood. Panic poured over her but she wouldn't let it show. She knew he would use it against her if he had the slightest idea. Lemiel closed the distance between them and was now standing in front of her uncomfortably close. He was considerably taller than her so she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. She tried with everything she had to not show him any fear. Lemiel reached up with one hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. She shivered with disgust as he touched her.

"That you do not really know who I am and you do not know the connection we share." Lemiel let his hand trace down her face, neck, and arm as he spoke.

"I have no connection with you!" Arianna said through gritted teeth.

Lemiel took a step back as he laughed at her. "Sweetheart, we have more of a connection than anyone else in your life. If you do not believe me then ask your honest and fearless leader why he has hidden from you what you are capable of. Ask him how you died and why you were chosen to be an Element Guardian." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out one of Tooth's baby teeth capsules taking care to hide the picture of the owner of the teeth. "Better yet, ask him why he stole this and is currently hiding in in a secret room inside his bedroom at The Element Palace!" He turned the capsule around to reveal the picture of the girl who the teeth inside belonged to.

Arianna looked at the teeth capsule and at the picture of the girl on it. Then suddenly it hit her who the girl was. It was her. She suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Her mind started to fog and her vision became blurry. She tried to fight the overwhelming dizziness that was starting to take over, but it was no use. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her eyes fluttered closed as she hit the ground unconscious.

Arianna's eyes snapped open. She was now sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the dresser. She quickly jumped to her feet and looked around the room. She was alone. It really was just a vision. A type of vision she had never had before. A type of vision she didn't even know she could have.

When she was certain she was alone she let herself sink back to the floor and once again lean against the dresser. Did Lemiel really just invade her mind and send her a vision? Was he telling the truth? Was Ember really hiding things from her, Liam, and Helios? Did he really have a secret room? Did he really have her baby teeth capsule hidden there this whole time? Was Lemiel just lying to try and divide them?

She had so many questions. Questions only Ember could answer. But, asking those questions would be like accusing Ember of lying. He wouldn't lie to them. Would he? She knew there was only one way to find out. She stood up and continued to quickly brush her hair. Then she was out her door and running as fast as she could to the globe room.

* * *

In the globe room both sets of Guardians stood. Ember and North standing in front of the globe while the rest of their Guardians looked at them. Ember glanced at a clock on a nearby wall.

"Where is Arianna? Liam, did you not tell her thirty minutes?" Ember asked frustrated. It had now been forty five minutes since Liam, Helios, and Jack had left her room.

"Yes, Ember, I did." Liam answered, looking to Jack for help.

Jack jumped off of his staff that he had been crouching on top of and landed lightly on the floor. "When I left her she said she would be here soon. I will go look for her though."

"Please do! And hurry!" Ember ordered.

Jack nodded as his feet lifted off the ground. He flew towards the big double doors but as he did they burst open and Arianna ran into the room nearly knocking them both to the ground. Jack was able to steady the both of them before they fell. He looked at her smiling but his smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face and the tears brimming in her eyes that she was fighting with not to fall.

"Ari, what's wrong!?" He asked worriedly as he tried to take her hands in his.

Arianna shook her head and pulled away from him. She then looked to the rest of the group. All of them seeing at once the anger and confusion on her face. Ember's previous frustration was now forgotten.

"Arianna, what has happened?" Ember asked concerned. He quickly crossed the room to her.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her tears from falling. Ember placed his hands on her shoulders. Arianna quickly shoved his hands off of her.

"I had a vision, Ember." Arianna said, her voice cracking slightly.

"What did you see?" Ember was thoroughly worried now.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lemiel can give me visions and enter them to talk to me?" Arianna said, her voice was a whisper now.

Ember felt like his heart was in his throat and he could feel himself grow pale.

"WHY EMBER!?" Arianna screamed.

"I...I did not know he could." Ember whispered as he looked down at the floor.

Arianna stared at Ember is disbelief. Somehow, in her heart, she knew. She knew he was lying to her. Was Lemiel really telling the truth about everything?

"What did Lemiel tell you Arianna?" North asked he was now standing at Ember's side.

Arianna thought for a moment and quickly made a decision. "Just that someone he called a friend told him all about Liam, Helios, Jack, and me. I somehow managed to break out of the vision before anything else could happen." She said.

"That confirms it then." North said, "We called you all here to tell you that there has been a spike of energy far beneath the ice in Antarctica. We believe it to be Lemiel, but there were two distinct energies. One much more powerful than the other. Lemiel isn't working alone. We all must be prepared at a moments notice to move."

The meeting drug on as North explained what he wanted each person to do to prepare. Ember never said another word, he just stared at the floor. North then concluded the the meeting and everyone began to file out except for Jack who went to stand beside Arianna as she watched everyone leave. When Liam and Helios went to pass by her she grabbed Liam's arm and sent him a look, he knew immediately she needed to speak with Helios and himself. Liam grabbed Helios' arm and sent him the same look. Helios nodded. The four of them stood there in the middle of the globe room in silence until the last Guardian was out of the room and the doors closed behind them. As soon as they were alone all eyes were on Arianna.

"I need to tell all of you what I really saw." Arianna said.

* * *

North stood in his personal workshop staring out the window, watching the snowfall outside. His arms were crossed over his broad chest. A book laid open on the window sill in front of him.

The book was very thick, large, and very old. The leather edges of the covers barely visible with the book open. The writing in the book appeared to be handwritten. On one of the open pages was a black and white drawing of a man. He had long dark hair pulled back in a tight pony tail that reached down to his knees. He was wearing a long dark sorcerer robe that reached almost to the floor. The robe was tied closed at his waist with what appeared to be braided dark rope. Both of his arms were outstretched. One hand held a crystal, the other held a ball of flames. The only color in the drawing was in his eyes, they were a dark blood red. Underneath the drawing there was one word written bolder and bigger than any of the other words on the page. The word : Aanon.

There was a knock at the door. North never broke his stare as he told whoever was at the door to enter. He heard the door open and then close. It wasn't until the last click of his locks on the door had clicked that he turned to face his visitor. He picked up the book making sure to mark the page the book had been opened to with his hand. Ember stood at the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Ember asked

North looked down at the book in his hand. "Yes, I have finished reading what you suggested. Do you really think this is who Lemiel is working with?"

"Considering what Aanon was capable of, what it would take to resurrect him, and the possible location of his remains it makes sense." Ember said gravely.

North sat down in the closest chair and ran his free hand through his long white hair. "This is not good."

"No, it is not. We have to protect Arianna at all costs." Ember said.

North quickly stood from his chair and crossed the room to stand in front of Ember. He had a hint of anger on his face.

"Then you must stop lying to her and the rest of your Elements!"

"North it is not that easy and you know it!"

"She needs to know why she was chosen! She needs to know what she is capable of!" North was getting angrier.

"You know Manny specifically told me she has to find him before I can tell her anything!"

"She has found him! You are either blind or stupid if you cannot see that! You saw what they made!' North's voice was beginning to rise.

"Jack got his memories back and Arianna wasn't in them, North!"

"You know as well as I do that the teeth capsules only show you what you need to know at a specific time! Lemiel obviously has figured out who she is! He is already entering her visions and if she finds out from him she will never forgive you!" North was yelling now.

"I know that." Ember said defeated.

"Then go tell her." North had made an effort to calm himself and lower his voice.

"It would be better if I could show her. I need to go see Talon. Will you watch over my Elements while I go retrieve the things that I need?" Ember knew it was time to tell the truth but he had to do it the right way.

"Of course, Ember. But, be careful, Lemiel is also looking for revenge on you."

"I will. Thank you. I will return by tomorrow night." With that Ember was out the door.

North let out a sigh as the door closed behind Ember. He ran his hand through his hair again as he turned to look out his window again.

"I hope you are ready Guardians. This will be the fight of our lives."


End file.
